Casey's Story : Book One
by Leilani972
Summary: Casey Clearwater has everything she needs - A loving mother, a whole family to support her - except one thing. She misses having a full-time father. Will her dream come true? Blackwater story, post Breaking Dawn.
1. Casey Clearwater, 18 , Shapeshifter

_Bonsoir! (it's almost 10 PM in France, so...)_

_I would like to thank MidnightStarr for correcting my first chapter. I think I'd never post it if you didn't read it before... So, thanks a lot!_

_That's a real challenge for me to translate my story into english. _  
_But I hope you'll like it anyway._

_It's a Blackwater story, but this one means a lot to me for many reasons._

_First, it came from a dream. A vivid one. And I wanted to write it so I could share it with Blackwater lovers. That's why I translated it (because there is way more Blackwater stories in english, and way more Blackwater fans as well!)_

_I also wanted to know if I could really make it (I mean writing all of a story in english). I have a long, long way to be good, but I'll try to do it better._

_And the last reason, but not the least, is because I love the main character._

_All this story is from Casey's POV. Don't worry, you'll know who she is sooner that you'd expect._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Casey's POV**

For me, la Push was a little paradise, but also the worst place to spend my holidays. I loved spending my time on the beach,hanging out with my cousins or annoying my uncles, but none of that could really make me forget how much I missed my Mom.

I hated being away from her, not being able to call her as much as I wanted. My mother and I were like Siamese twins; Identical and Inseparable.

I loved living with my Mom. She was harsh, but fair, and with this touch of madness which made our lives unpredictable. I couldn't count how many time we had moved on an impulse of her's.

My grandmother kept saying that a child needed stable surroundings and to not be constantly forced to move wherever the wind blew. Mom always replied that it was only bullshit.

It was one of the many reasons why Mom hadn't come back to La Push. She'd only lived suffering and misery while she was there, and she literally hated the place. The only positive thing that had happened in La Push for Mom, was meeting my father. (The other reason for her not coming back), and the fact that she got pregnant... Quite unexpected.

The relationship between my father and I was still tense. I loved him as much as I loved my mother, and even more. There was no one compared to my Dad. Nice, caring, brave, loyal, a bit annoying when he didn't take himself seriously, but so adorable that you could only laugh at his antics. My mother said that I had inherited his horrible sense of humor.

But I couldn't stop blaming him for letting her go without saying anything. Or even trying to make her stay.

Mom told me all I needed to know about la Push's little secrets. She was a shape-shifter, like my dad and my uncles. She hated the word, but it was better to her than shewolf, especially when she was the only one of her kind, and the only one without an imprint.

Imprinting... Leah Cearwater's biggest problem. She fell in love with two guys – my father included – and the two of them imprinted on other women.

I couldn't understand how two people who loved eachother so much, like my Mom and Dad, didn't end up together. I mean, the only way to not know those two were smitten was to blind and deaf yourself!

My mother hadn't met anyone after leaving la Push, and my father... Well, he'd hoped on seeing her romantically some day. He'd been thrilled when he found out she was pregnant and had planned on living with her. He'd promised never to give up on her or her child, but then imprinting caught him.

Mom was alone during her entire pregnancy. She gave birth in the bath tub, assisted by my Uncle Seth, and nearly died... While the one who was supposed to be there for her played hide-and-seek with his imprint.

She knew she couldn't fight Imprinting alone, and she didn't want me to become as bitter as her if I had to witness my father ignoring me. So she decided to leave, and he let her go.

When he realized he was miserable without her, he tried to get her back. But she refused.

I saw my father for the first time when I was 3, then I had to go there during all my holidays, the following years.

* * *

I did everything possible to see him as often as I could when I was in La Push, but there was one person who did everything possible to not make it easy for us.

_Renesmee Cullen_**,** aka the Snow Queen. My father's imprint.

This girl or woman, whatever... I'd had enough of her up to here.

Not only because she prevented me from having a full-time father, but especially because she took a malicious pleasure in monopolizing him when I was around. She always had something to show him, to ask him, to make him taste ... Or, when he was with me on the rez, it was essential that he bring her back something. At first it didn't bother me too much, but when she asked him to come back to her because she had sprained her ankle and she couldn't go hunting without him, I just lost it.

Seriously, How could a super gracious and almost unbreakable half-vampire twist her ankle? Most of all, of all people who were around her – including two doctors who could easily treat her, by the way – why should it be my father who had to take her hunting? He didn't even like that!

Seth - who refused to let me call him uncle - made me realize that Nessie was afraid of me because I reminded her constantly she almost lost her beloved Jacob for the benefit of my mother. She had been seriously ill when my mother was pregnant with me. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and was severely weakened. Bella - another phenomenon - had begged my father to watch over her precious little girl, which he did.

Strangely, she felt better right away when my mother had left La Push, and my Uncle Quil said that Renesmee had done everything possible to persuade my Dad into thinking that he would suffer less if he let us go..

Nobody loved her on the rez, except my dad. Even that douchebag Sam Uley (I won't waste my time saying why I don't like him) would've preferred my parents staying together. Everyone tried to make my Mom come back, hoping that her presence would sway Dad off his precious Cullen, but trying to persuade my mother was like trying to push a big triangle through a small square hole. No chance of working.

So I began annoying my future stepmother... My father couldn't stop complimenting me in front of her, and I didn't bother to speak about my mother in front of her. I'd go with my father to the Cullens' and I'd impose my presence. I would openly criticize her way of being, doing, dressing. I tried to push her to her breaking point, but this hybrid was fucking tough. She'd always keep smiling in front of my father (nice way to make people think she was the perfect one while I was always sulking) and she'd try to antagonize me when Dad had turned his back.

She'd cracked up only once in front of him. The day I'd talked about their nonexistent intimate life.

My father had wanted to have a discussion with me about sex, when Keenan, Jared's and Kim's son, had invited me to the theater. It was fun to see that he was worried about something that would have no chance on occurring in the Rez.

"Relax, Dad!" I said carelessly. "I won't have sex with Kee. I mean... Ew! It's like having sex with my brother! Or if _you _sleep with _Nessie_! That's way too gross!"

He turned pale and she trembled with rage.

"What would be 'gross' in the fact that your father and I could be intimate? Miss-Highbrow asked me dryly.

"Besides the fact that you are a few months older than his daughter and that you aren't of age yet ? I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't old when I had you, CC ." My father said.

(CC is a nickname my Mom gave me to annoy Dad. It reminds him that I'm a part of the Clearwater family, and not the Blacks because he gave up on her before my birth. She refused to recognize him, even if his name was on the birth certificate. And I have to confee that I do love the nickname; I'm a total tomboy!)

"But you didn't change Mom's diapers and you weren't been her babysitter for seventeen years before you slept with her ..." I replied proudly.

He'd scratched his head, uncomfortable. Apparently I'd hit a nerve. I knew he'd promised Bella and Edward that he'd wait till the little Princess reached eighteen before he played rollercoaster with her, and Renesmee wasn't pleased about that. I had the opportunity to add fuel to the fire.

"Sorry, but I think it's creepy and gross. When you kiss, I feel like calling social services, So if you're ready to go to the second base..."

"Who do you think you are?" Snow-White got mad. "You have no right to judge my relationship with Jacob! It's only between him and I! If you don't appreciate us being together, feel free to leave! You might as well go back to your hole with your silly lost mother!"

"Enough, Ness'. CC has the right to say what she thinks and what's bugging her. And don't you dare say anything bad about Leah in front of her or me, hear me?" Dad growled.

Loch Ness hadn't said a word and went crying in her mother's skirts. For the first time I won one of my many battles. I knew that despite everything that could exist between my father and she, despite Imprinting, my mother and I really, maybe could come first.

* * *

And then, fate - or rather my grandmother - gave us a chance to realize my greatest dream: to spend my summer vacations with my my parents, together.

After eighteen years of playing cat and mouse, my grandmother had finally agreed to marry Charlie Swan and she insisted that Mom be her Maid of Honor. Of course, Bella and Renesmee were upset but that just made it more enjoyable for us.

Mom had asked Seth to pick us up at the airport, but I made sure that my father came instead. I was hoping he wouldn't let Super Leech ruin my plans. But, of course, it was too much to ask.

We waited for two hours at the airport before seeing Seth, who was obviously as unhappy as me. He took my mother in his arms, motioning to me that he'd explain later.

"Damn, you're still the same, Sis!" my uncle wondered. " I haven't seen you in what, fifteen years? And you're still the same as you were when you were still living in La Push!"

"It is not for lack of trying to grow old, bro, but I can't control my bad temper and I phase too often to age." Mom sighed.

" Well! It doesn't matter, now that our lil' CC can phase ... "

I quieted him with a sudden gesture. Mom couldn't stand that. She blamed herself for not having been able to preserve me from what she saw as a curse. I found my ability quite nice. I was the worthy heir of my father, and at least it was safe to rip his imprint's head off if she annoyed me too much. Not sure if it would be very clever, but it would relieve us all, though ...

Seth took us to the Reserve, where the whole pack - that bastard Sam Uley included - we waited impatiently. They were all shocked that she had not aged, and she had to explain that she couldn't control the changes long enough to grow old.

Aunt Emily - Alias Miss Muffin - had prepared a buffet in honor of Mom, who did not seem particularly pleased with the attention, although they both buried the hatchet after my birth.

We stood for a moment at the party, before mom decided to slip away and drag me toward the cliff.

"Some things never change" Mom grumbled. " It's been 18 years since I left, and Emily's muffins are still disgusting!"

"You're harsh, Mom! I noticed slight progress over the last two years." I retorted, died of laughing.

"Then they had to be worse than in my memories" she giggled "I don't see why she insists on baking muffins. When you're not good at it, you're not good at it. Period. Why does she have to persist in this way?

"Because the guys find it good." I shrugged.

"These dudes are sinkholes with legs! You give them a ten-days-dead old cow to eat, they'd find a way to tell you the meat is extra-tender and the best that they've ever eaten!

I laughed louder, imagining the scene.

"It's good to be home, anyway." She confessed. "I missed those idiots... And it's strange to see Claire all grown-up ... She's a beautiful young woman now. When I think she had Quil wear a princess dress for her third birthday!"

"And yet, you didn't see what she inflicted on him on her eighth birthday!" A voice sneered behind us. Mom shuddered.

" Hi, Dad!" I beamed, rushing to hug him. "You're late."

"Sorry, kid, but I had something to settle with Nessie before coming." he excused himself before turning to my mother, who had still not returned. "Long time no see, Leah..."

"Not long enough, obviously" She whispered.

I smirked inwardly after seeing the effect my Dad's voice had on her. He smiled, too, and I could stake my life on it then; Renesmee was probably writhing with pain in her ice castle.

* * *

_I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me for the second chapter... If you're volunteer, send me a PM! (I'll bake good cookies and send them from France!) _  
_I'd like to have your opinion, whether you like this chapter or not, so please... Review!_

_Leilani_


	2. Deuce!

_A/N : I'm sorry for the delay, but I hadn't found any Beta reader until last week._

_Thanks a lot for all your reviews. I hope you'll like this one!_

_I'd like to thank _**choupinette**_ for correcting this chapter, and I hope you guys won't be too disappointed if this chapter seems weird (by weird I mean if my sentences are not quite correct!)_

_R&R!_

* * *

**Casey's POV**

Jacob Black had never been so present in la Push that since Leah Clearwater's return.

That was what was being said throughout the Rez.

Mom couldn't stand all the attention on her. If it weren't for Grandma Sue's wedding, she would leave.

Apart from that, she'd resumed her old habits. I often wondered what would be my life if we had stayed there, and I realized that this little preview had surpassedmy wildest dreams. Campfires with the wholePack - except Dad, of course - shopping with Keenan, Seth and Mom, patrolling, lively discussions between Quil, Embry and her ... The way she sat on Paul and made him pout... It was priceless. This vacation was really the best oneof my life!

But what pleased me the mostwas Heckle's and Jeckle's reaction when we had to face them.

We had to choose the wedding cake at Port Angeles. For the occasion, Mum had insisted on making a special effort to dress ourselves, just to bear the comparison with the two Cold Beauties - so to speak, Nessie was hotter than both of us combined, and her mother was a volcano continually erupting ... poor Edward.

Bella and Nessie arrived shortly after us and cringed as they saw my mother.

" Hello, Casey. Leah, it's a pleasure to see you again, after all these years." Bella politely greeted us while her daughter smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Too bad it isn't shared. But as we're here for Mom and Charlie, I'll try to pretend that I enjoy your company!" Mom smirked, glaring at them.

"That's very considerate of you, Leah." Nessie said. "It's amazing how you look like your mother, CC!"

"So do you and your mother, Renesmee." Mom replied dryly.

"Thanks!" Little Red Riding Hood smiled . "My mother has always been a role model for me" I restrained myself from laughing "and I hope one day I will be as much good wife and mother as she is."

_What the hell?_ I thought, clenching my fists.

Mom put her arm around my shoulders and looked at Nessie intensely without flinching.

"I hope for Jacob and your children that you will. I hope you'll treat them better than you have treated my daughter, anyway. Because you _owe_ me _big time _, kid, and I won't miss you if you make a wrong step."

Nessie gulped and grandmother had the foresight to stop us at that time.

It was like a kind of bad movie where the good and the bad guys had to work with. On one side, three generations of Clearwaters. Sue, Leah, Casey, laughing, making inappropriate comments and stuffing themselves with cake. On the other, the Ice Queens. Isabella Marie and Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Seated as if they had a gun between their eyes, an hypocritical smile glued to their perfect lips, with their plates of cake virtually intact. A parody of Bree Van de Kamp much, much creepier.

"You don't eat your cake, Bella?" I snickered.

"No." she made a face. "This isn't to my taste."

"If we stuff deer blood on it, will it suit you?" Mom chuckles.

Bella frowned. Creepy!

"There should be a buffet for the Cullens, Mom." Mon added. "What do you prefer, Beijing or greyhound?"

Grandma tried to compose herself, but my mother's reply sent her over the edge.

"Right now, I think I'd prefer a wolf." Nessie spat.

Silence.

"Easy, girls." Grandma ordered.

Long silence.

"You shouldn't have said that! It's inappropriate! Leah and Casey may have bad manners and a deplorable sense of humor, but this isn't a reason to attack them personally." Bella growled.

_One point for the Popsicle._ I thought, trying to stop myself from not tearing the head of her Holiness Nessie.

"Have you thought about Jacob? He's a werewolf, too!" Grandma Sue added.

Nessie paled. Oh Joy!

"Enough for today. See you later, Mom" Mom decreed, standing up.

"But Momma ..." I whined, upset about having to cut a great time short with two women I loved, because of a spoiled kid who didn't know where her limits were.

"Let's go, kiddo. Before I commit a murder. I don't wanna be obliged to explain that to your father. Go in the car, hurry up!"

I obeyed reluctantly and growled in frustration within the Rabbit that dad had lent us for the occasion.

* * *

"This girl deserves to be dismembered!" I roared. "Seriously, I don't see why Dad had imprinted on her!"

"Me neither. But he did. Deal with it." Mom sighed.

"Dealing with it? You do realize she will be probably my stepmother in three years?

"CC, we can't do anything about it. Jacob and she are meant to each other ..."

"But you too, Mom!" I groaned. "You made me! And you love him! So ..."

"Stop right now, Casey. Don't expect that I will interfere between your father and his imprint." She shouted.

"You should. You love each other, and he is so happy you're here ... He hardly goes see her, now. This is the first time in fifteen years I see him as much ... And it's because you're here. I'm sure there's a way for him to never leave you."

"I believed it the first time, and he went back to her when she was a little girl. Look at her, now. She's gorgeous. Perfect. She is everything he dreams of ..."

"You are a thousand times better than her. You are the imperfection in its purest form." I chuckled.

"Nice one, kiddo..." She grumbled.

"Why did Dad choose you, you, and not another one? Why does he keep saying he's proud that I am your spitting image?

" Because if you looked like him, he couldn't put all these stupid things you do on behalf of heredity!" She giggled.

"Very funny!" I grumbled. "Don't listen to me, and leave the mess in his life with his beloved Nessie ... But I warn you. Once they are married, I will never set foot in Washington State again.

Mom gasped.

"You don't want to see Jacob after his wedding?"

"Not if the one he marries is Renesmee Cullen. I'd rather die." I said.

"You're sure about that?" She insisted.

"Absolutely. "

" You hate her this much?"

"More than you can imagine."

"You can't do that to your father, CC."

"The hell I can't. If he marries her, it's because he is half asleep. Everyone knows that he's crazy in love with you. If he marries another girl on the pretext that there is a stupid magic trick between them, I'll be disappointed about him. And you know what happen when I'm disappointed."

She sighed and stopped the car near Seth's.

"I guess I'll have to speak with Jacob ... I'll check if Billy is at home. You ... Do what you want, but don't runinto trouble."

I exulted as I saw her heading for Grandpa Billy's . She had spent her time avoiding dad since she has been there, and the poor guy began to despair of not speaking to her.

I phoned Aunt Kim to know if Keenan was at home, and went to their house after leaving a note for mom to tell her where I would be.

* * *

Later that night, Keenan and I went for a walk on the side of First Beach, where we saw my parents arguing.

"That's good, they haven't killed each other yet!" My friend chuckled.

"Shut up, jackass!" I muttered giving him a pat on the head. "Come on, let's try to listen to what they're talking about."

We approached them silently and we hid behind a huge rock.

"It would not be a problem if you were stayed." my father said

"Are you kidding me? I did what was the best for me and Casey! Look what happens between Nessie and her! You don't think it would have been worse if she had to see you constantly choose it, rather than your own daughter?"

"I'll always come back to you, Leah. You are my family."

"Oh, Puh-lease! Your family did not carry some weight when I was pregnant."

"You're wrong!"

"Seven months, Jacob. You were supposed to be there for me during seven fucking months and where were you? I had to fend for myself. I called when my waters broke, but Nessie was supposedly on the verge of death. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of our lives, and you weren't present!"

"You think it does not haunt me? You think I was satisfied with you abandoned that day, knowing in addition that I almost lost you both? Seth showed me pictures of your labor every day for three frigging years before talking to me again. Embry and Quil ignored me too, and I hated myself for what I did to you. When you left I - I couldn't live. I couldn't imagine my life without you, but I couldn't ask you to come back after what happened ... I wish things would be different ... I wish we could live all three together, without feeling the weight of Imprinting."

_Go, Daddy ..._ _Tell her __everything ..._ I implored mentally.

"But you can not get rid of Imprinting" Mom sighed "You tried, and it didn't work."

"It _did_ work, Lee! If Bella hadn't begged me to go back ..."

"That's the point, Jake. When it isn't Nessie, it's her mother. As long as the Leeches stay here, you won't escape it."

"Then I'll go with you."

_YES!_

"No. You have responsibilities here. You are the Alpha of the pack, and you can not leave them like that." Mom said

"Then I ask the Cullens to leave!"

"If they wanted to leave, they would leave a long time ago, don't you think so?" She growled.

"Just tell me that you don't want me!" Dad was about to lose his temper.

_Don't do that, Mom!_

I saw my mother putting her hand on my father's cheek, and I squeezed Keenan's hand, hoping it was a good sign.

"You do know this isn't what I want, Jacob. I would give everything I have so that you are not attached to her ... Our daughter could have an united family, and I could finally live with you ... But it's impossible."

"I know I can do it, but you have to have faith in me, Lee ... It's been eighteen years that I'm empty without you ... I won't let you leave again. I love you too much... To say that it doesn't matter ... I don't care about Imprinting. I want you, Leah Clearwater. You and our daughter.

_Oh mama please don't reject him! _I prayed, closing my eyes.

_Why doesn't she answer him?_

_What does she expect?_

Keenan shook me roughly and I opened my eyes.

_Oh. My. GOD!_

My heart was about to explode. My parents were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Finally, I could tell my friends that I caught my parents making out.

I jumped into Keenan's arms and hugged him tight. My dream would come true. My parents would get back together and ...

_Eww! Eww! Somebody shoot me, now!_

My father had removed my mother's tank top ...

_No, no... My eyes!_

"Let's get outta here!" I grinned pulling my friend with all my strength. "The last thing I wanna see on Earth is my father and my mother making me a little brother."

* * *

_A/N : That's all for the 2nd chapter!_

_I hope you guys liked it. Please Review!_

_See you soon!_


	3. Time!

A/N : Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm still not certain that my English is good!  
Thanks a lot for reviewing! I really appreciate your support.  
I hope that you'll still enjoy it, beside my lack of confidence about my English skills! I'm still looking for a Beta Reader!

* * *

I knew in what career I could recycle if I couldn't finish my law studies.

Clairvoyance.

Watch out, Alice Cullen! Here I come!

The day of my grandmother's wedding, three weeks after I caught my parents about to ... Whatever. Mom wasn't feeling well.

Dad was still up to his promise, as he disappeared the day after their ... discussion. Which was why Mom had been wallowing into her deep depression. It took her more than a week to leave Seth's house, and my uncle told me that she was in the same condition when she was pregnant with me and my father had left us to babysit Nessie.

I felt guilty for wanting her to get back with my father, but I hated him more for having betrayed us again.

He tried to talk to us but for once, Sam freaking Uley was useful. Him and Seth had prevented Dad to do this. Mom and I had thanked them, and Sam was pretty happy with himself.

While aunt Emily was styling Grandma's hair, I cornered Mom and asked her what was wrong.

"It's your Grandmother's wedding day, CC." she replied. "We'll talk about that later."

"About what?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "It's because of _him_, right? He's upsetting you again?"

Mom shuddered.

"Please, sweetheart ... Not now." She implored me, struggling against tremors.

"I know you, Mom. You call me 'sweetheart' only when there is bad news."

"Casey is right, Leah. " Grandma nodded. "I won't relax until you say what's bothering you."

"Okay" Mom sighed. "I slept with Jacob. There. Happy?"

"Tell me something I didn't know, kid. The whole Rez is aware of it." Grandma scoffed.

Mom grunted in frustration and knocked against the wall.

"Is there something this damn Reservation doesn't know about my pathetic life?" She muttered.

"Calm down ..." Emily whispered. "It's not so bad ..."

"Not so bad?" my mother sneered bitterly. " You sure can talk, you have a perfect life."

" My life is not perfect." Emily retorted.

"My bad, you still can't cook properly." Mom spat.

"Hey!" Emily whined.

"Whatever. You have a man for whom you are the center of the world, despite your wretched culinary talents. You don't end up pregnant by a man who imprinted on a leech again."

"WHAT?" We all screamed.

"Pregnant?" I stammered.

"With Jacob's child?" Emily added.

"Again?" Grandma exclaimed.

"Holy shit ! Mom! How?" I yelled.

"You want me to explain how babies are made when I'm certain that you learned it in biology class?" Mom frowned.

"No... I know how ... _And if I didn't, I would've had a vague idea with what I saw at First Beach three weeks ago ..._ What I meant is ..."

"I haven't thought about that when- I let my guard down when he said he wanted to be with us... And here I am, now... Back to square one ..." she grieved.

"I hate Jacob Black." My grandmother growled.

"I'm sorry, Casey ... But I hate your father too." Emily added, furious.

"I think we agree today that we all hate Jacob Black." I said.

"It takes two to make a baby, kiddo. This isn't entirely his fault, then tuck the claws." Mom chuckled cynically.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"What I do best, kid. I'll have Jake's back. I'll go back home tomorrow."

"What about the baby?"

"Well, we'll have to find a bigger apartment!" She smiled sadly. "Oh!Of course, you'll be the godmother, CC!"

I hugged my mother tight, struggling against the urge to leave the room and go cut my father's nuts.

"You would have had your happy ending, if The Wicked Witch hadn't existed ..." I grumbled.

"To say that this... Girl will become... My Granddaughter ... Ugh!" my grandmother spat.

"So what? It made me her ... Aunt by marriage? Ugh..."

"And I … will be her cousin ... Yuck!" I grimaced.

"Well.. Hello family stories! When your father will marry her, he'll become my nephew and your cousin ! We're good for the Jerry Springer Show." Mom chuckled nervously.

"Oh god! I can already hear me saying : "Hi everyone! My mother slept with my cousin and my cousin is my father!" I sniggered.

"It won't happen. This spawn won't have your Jacob." Grandma said confidently. "You're a Clearwater, Leah. The Clearwaters don't surrender without fighting first. Let alone against these damn leeches ..."

" Aunt Sue ..." Emily murmured shyly. "Do you realize that you speak of your future in-laws?"

"Screw them, Emily! My daughter, my granddaughter and my future grandchildren deserve to be happy. Fight for what belongs to you, Lee!" Grandma roared.

"She's right!" I exclaimed. "We'll get Dad back, and when we will, we'll explode his crotch without anesthesia for these eighteen years of misery! He'll feel a lot of pain, but you'll cuddle him as much as you want after that!"

"Do you think-" Mom began before Emily stop her.

"You're the the strongest, the most determined, and the most bad-ass woman I've ever known! Don't let yourself be fooled by a young girl who is half your age. If you want this man, then grow a pair and go get him!"

We burst out laughing. This language wasn't Emily's ordinary style, but it seemed to give Mom the strength she needed. She smiled sadly and nodded before fixing her makeup.

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

That's how Sue Clearwater's wedding became 'Operation Rescue the lost Wolf'.

Before the ceremony, we called all my uncles to inform them about everything that was going on – including my mother's pregnancy, and she had received a great lecture from Seth on the benefits of Contraception - and we had agreed on our battle pan.

Step One: Keeping the two Ice Queens apart fort my father, so he could admire Mom in all her glory during the ceremony.

Step Two: Catching my Dad's attention during the reception, either with the pack or us.

Step Three : Forcing him to dance with Mom, so that she could tell him about her pregnancy and her departure.

And step Four, my favorite: Waiting for Renesmee to get mad and make a unpleasant comment about my mother. Knowing him, he would never let this pass without saying anything.

Moments after our little meeting, we heard a scream coming from Charlie's living. I was already ecstatic before seeing how the boys had decided to manage part of 'the Witches' eviction', but when I saw Bella and Loch Ness covered with chocolate-pistachio cake, all the frustration within me since my birth flew away. I had to bite my lip very hard to prevent me from laughing out loud.

"Look at what you did, you idiot! Couldn't you pay attention?" Renesmee squeaked, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, really ... I haven't seen you ..." my new hero, Quil, lied.

"Don't you have any reflexes, as a werewolf ?" Bella screamed while glaring at him.

"Try to juggle with two giant cakes without seeing what's going on in front of you, then we'll talk about that!" He growled.

"Mother, look!" Renesmee whined, pointing out her dress' state.

"I know, darling ... We can't attend the ceremony in this state ..." Bella said.

"Sorry again, girls!" Quil intervened. "I will pay for the damage."

"Even if you worked in a lifetime, you could not pay it back! This dress cost a fortune. Get out of my sight before I rip your head, you stupid mutt!" Whiny Princess growled.

"Stupid yourself, you freak..." Quil muttered while going back into the kitchen.

"You better go change now" Emily suggested. "Where are your spare clothes? "

Bella and Renesmee looked at her as if she had just landed from another planet.

"They don't have any! They don't shred their clothes at the slightest anger ... Sometimes, being a stupid mutt has good sides!" I sniffed disdainfully.

They were shooting daggers at me, but they calmed down when my father - that idiot - entered the room. He stared at them from head to toe, wide-eyed.

"What happened to you?" He asked, trying his bet to hold on his laughter.

"Long Story. We could call it 'Quil, the hybrid, the vampire and the wedding cake.' " I chuckled.

"To put it simply, Quil had accidentally spilled the cake on your best friend and your imprint." Emily resumed dryly,

"Such a shame." I added, feigning sadness. "Those cake looked so delicious..."

My father threw a suspicious glance at Quil, and my hero simply shrugged.

"We'll go get changed, honey." Renesmee cooed with a sickening tenderness, which made me even more angry. Dad gave me an apologetic look.

"Hmm ... Okay.."

"Are you coming? We're waiting for you!" the Minx insisted.

_What? Just great! I can't believe her, she will fuck everything up!_

Quil and Emily looked at me, panicked, so I did the first thing that came into my head.

"Yeah, right ... Go with your precious imprint, _Daddy_. Don't forget to windshield her butts when she'll finish pooping, while you're there.

The whole room gasped as my mother's laughter rang upstairs.

"Come again?" Renesmee frowned.

"You heard me, Nessie." I spat. "Do you really need my father to be there to hold your hand while you change your dress? What are you? Five? Even Bella knew how to dress herself at that age!Though, from what I was told, she was pretty awkward ..."

Mom laughed heartily, and I couldn't help but to smile proudly. My father, at first shocked by my behavior, softens quickly, probably when he heard Mom's laugh. She had an effect on him even more striking than the most powerful anxiolytics.

"Go ahead, Ness." He said without looking at her. "I have two words to say to my daughter."

"What?"

"He told you to leave!" I growled. "Quil put you some cake in your ears or what? Unless ... I did not know that masturbation was also making vampires go deaf!

"CASEY!" Mom screamed, laughing. "That was harsh!"

Meaning in my mother's language 'Well done, sweet daughter of mine, but take it slow, you'll need your strength for the next round!''

The Ice Queen run off quickly after an attempt to kiss my father goodbye – which failed epically . Queen mother followed her closely, not without giving us an evil glare.

Dad was about to say something, but Seth stopped him by driving out.

"You will settle your accounts later! For now, we have a wedding to celebrate! My uncle said.

"What? But- You're not going to wait for Bella? My father stuttered.

"We are behind schedule. They had to provide spare clothes, like all of us." Seth replied.

I watched the two men leave and I gave Emily a high-five when they were out of sight.

"All right, we can go!" Seth chanted.

Mom came down in the living room, followed closely by my Grandmother, and both gave me a huge bear hug.

" Everything will be alright." Grandma reassured us. "Today is our day. You, my dear, you'll finally get what is rightfully yours. One way or another.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Mom sighed sadly.

"You'll see. Jacob's heart belongs to you. He just needs a good kick in the butt to make him open his eyes, like all men. But before working on our plan ... Take me to my future husband!" Grandma said happily.

All the Quileutes in the room laughed. I grabbed Keenan's arm. He was my date for this day.

"Let show these damn leeches what is it to be a _real_ pack!" He whispered at my ear as we marched towards the garden.

All eyes of the crowd turned to Missy, Aunt Rachel and Paul's little girl, who was hopping gracefully, throwing flower petals along the path. Then it was our turn to advance. I was looking for my father in the crowd and finally saw him when I arrived near the altar. His eyes were shining with admiration for my mother, who was marching proudly, but sensually arm in arm with Seth.

Step One: Success!

* * *

A/N : I hope you liked it! In the next chapter, the second part of the plan! Don't hesitate to tell me where I screwed up, I really wanna improve my English writing skills!  
Have a nive week-end!


	4. Advantage, Clearwater!

Hi everyone!

I know you were waiting for the next part of the Pack's plan. Well... Here it is!  
I hope this chapter will please you! Don't hesistate to correct me in your reviews if I did big mistakes in English, it really helps me improving my skills!  
Anyway, enjoy your reading!

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch.

Grandma was radiant, and I saw that Mom and Seth were glad she finally married Charlie.

They wanted to make a speech on behalf of the Clearwater family, to welcome Charlie definitely within the tribe and family, indicating that even if Sue Young-Clearwater was now Swan, Charlie had become a member of the Clearwater clan, and that my grandfather Harry would be happy to see them together.

Charlie had shed a tear. Grandma'd told me that Charlie and my two grandfathers were inseparable before, and Mom had had a hard time accepting her mother's and her dad's friend relationship after Harry's death.

Morticia and Wednesday Adams arrived when everyone was congratulating the couple.

"Is it already finished?" Bella whined while going to kiss her father.

"Yep!" Grandma replied cheerfully.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Renesmee growled.

"Because I was looking forward to become Mrs Charlie Swan!" Grandma said in the same tone.

"Not as if you were needed, though..." Embry added softly, which made me laugh.

They congratulated the newlyweds - it's funny to say this when speaking of people over fifty - and Snow White rushed instantly towards my father, as a weed in a wall. Mom nudged my ribs and gave me a wry smile, pointing at the weird couple in front of us.

"And this, my girl, is the illustrated meaning of the 'leech' word !" She joked.

"Do you think that it will pull away from him if we soak it with salty water?" I asked.

"That'd be a good idea, but I don't think it would work, even with all the salt of the World." She sighed.

" I would be inclined to try the fire... It seems to be very helpful against this kind of leech!" Emily quipped.

We laughed heartily and we headed for the buffet, while the boys were dismantling the altar and setting up the dance floor. Seth had asked my father to help them, in order to start the second phase of our mischievous plan. At first, he didn't, and it took Mom, who decided to help and set up chairs around the place, for him to leave the Mutant and move his lazy ass.

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

I was chatting quietly with Keenan, while watching my parents interact. If Nessie knew how to draw Jacob Black's attention, Leah Clearwater sure knew how to push his buttons for driving him nuts!

After twenty minutes, he surrendered and headed for the buffet, in my direction. Keenan tensed when he saw him coming, and I took deep breaths to calm me down, knowing that I had to be gentle and that I should under no circumstances talk about the baby before mom did.

"Casey, can I talk to you a moment?" Dad asked me with an imploring look.

"We're in a free country. But I don't have to listen your shit..." I replied dryly.

_Way to be gentle, CC!_

"I can always order you to do so" he replied.

"Well... It would be the first time since you imprinted that you'd behave like a real Alpha." I muttered.

"CC, I know you're mad me, but don't you think you're a little harsh on this one?"

" Are you kidding me? It's been three weeks since we last hear anything from you, and you think I'll welcome you with my arms wide open?" I snarled at him.

"I never said that." He argued. "Damn! You're as stubborn as your mother!" He then glanced at her and smiled weakly. "And just as beautiful as her..."

"Thanks for the compliment! You should go tell her that..." I smiled.

"She won't listen to me. I can't blame her either, after what I did to her..." he said sadly

"You have no idea about what you really did to her..." I grumbled.

"What did you say?" He frowned.

"Err... You can still make it up to her!" I lied quickly.

"As if you don't know your mother..." he snorted. "She'll probably kick my ass before I could speak to her."

"I know her better than you'll never do." I said coldly. "And don't try to challenge me on this, because I don't want to argue with you on this lovely day, and I don't think you'd want me to bring Imprinting and its effects on you up for discussion either."

He stared at me, obviously hurt, and was about to say something, when the Snow Queen came just in time to kill my resolves.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, putting her arm around my father's waist.

"Could've been better." I muttered, glaring at her. "'Excuse me, I have to see my real family."

My father gasped, but said nothing. I knew I went over the top, but he really had to know what he was about to lose if it doesn't move his ass.

I walked by my mother, who was laughing with Rosalie Cullen. It felt strange to see Mom getting along with a leech, but Rosalie was the one in the Veggie clan that I hated the least. Maybe because she doesn't take anyone's crap, who knows.

"Anyways, your daughter has a bit of a personality! I always look forward to Summer vacations. The mansion is more livened up when Casey's there." Rosalie sneered.

" I'm happy to entertain you." I scoffed, sitting down. "But I think this year will be the last you'll ever see me, Blondie."

"Why? Emmett joined in a theatrical way.

"I am 18 this year. I am no longer forced to hang out with my Dad, and I won't bother me to enjoy my vacations as I want! I mean... It's a waste of time! Running after Jacob Black to draw his attention, it's like chasing after the Easter Bunny!" I snapped, loud enough to rub salt into my father's wound.

"And here I thought we had a special bond!" Emmett muttered, clutching his heart with sadness. "I'm down on my luck with she-wolves! You're just like your mother!"

"Children are like they're made!" Mom laughed.

"Come on, Emmett! Don't be sad! Blondie'll make you forget everything with her magic wand!" I chuckled.

"Err... Technically, I'm the one who got the magic stick!" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie and Mom rolled their eyes, while I roared with laughter.

"See you later, maybe." Blondie said pulling her husband to their table. "And good luck with your plan!"

"You told them?" I frowned.

"Do you really think I would?" Mom scoffed. "He did. Always poking his nose into people's business ..."

She cast a glance at Edward - The Mentalist – Cullen, who was coming towards us and I stiffened.

_Damn! I forgot about him! Fucking mind-reader! He'll screw up our plan!_

"I won't, Casey." He said flashing a grin. "It's been eighteen years since I await Leah's return. In fact, I wished she'd never left."

"Yeah, well we don't need your opinion. Now leave me the hell alone" Mom grumbled.

"You know he'd have managed to live without her if he had a reason to go back home every night." He insisted.

"He had two reasons. That didn't prevent him from staying out, not a night, nor two, but for seven long months! So take your damn moral lessons and shove it up your ass, Cullen!" She snarled, being all of a shake.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, apparently fearing for her husband non-life.

"That caps it all!" Mom growled. "Listen, I don't want to screw up my the happiest day of my mother's life, but so help me God, if you don't get out quickly of my personal space, I'll smash you both."

"And I'll help her!" I added. "Get your dirty stinking faces of our sight before she phases!"

I knew she'd phased several times when she was pregnant with me and that it was very dangerous for us at that time. I didn't want her to live another complicated pregnancy again, so I tried to soothe her.

Edward's eyes widened and I knew I'd screwed up big time.

He took Bella's hand and went back to his table after wishing us to succeed. If there was one thing I liked with Edward Cullen, it was certainly his high sense of values.

I rubbed Mom's back to calm her down and held her close when she was relaxed.

"Damn ... I hate these people..." she grumbled, his head buried in my neck.

"Me too, Ma'... Hold on... It'll be over in a few hours..."

She nodded and sat down at our table.

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

The second phase of our plan went pretty much well.

Each time that Loch Ness would try to grab his attention, one of us would be across her path.

Seth, Embry and Quil monopolized Dad for dinner, and Sam came to him to talk about uninteresting stuff, supposedly in connection with the pack.

The time to open the ball came. Embry motioned me to go see dad and invite him to dance. I didn't really want to do that, but it was the only way for Dad to dance with Mom without the other Minx climbs on his high horse. Anyway, Mom would never ask my father to dance with her, and he was too scared of his reaction to possibly offer her to dance with him.  
So I went with a heavy chore to most of my life.

As I arrived in front of him, I didn't know how to flatly ask him. The Mentalist had to hear my dilemma, because he asked his little girl to be his partner time to dance, and the latter agreed "with the greatest pleasure!"

_When I said that this girl wasn't normal! _

Seriously, what kind of worthy girl would be delighted to appear in public with her father?

I screwed my courage up and took the plunge. after swearing that this baby would owe me one of those days.

"Wanna try some father-daughter activity?"

"Wait... You're about to ask your father for a dance?" He wondered.

"Apparently, yeah!" I growled.

"Where is the camera?" He frowned.

"Just say no if you don't want to!" I got on my nerves.

"No, no! Come here."

He grabbed my hand and I followed him. When we were in the middle of the dance floor, I wished I'd die instantly. I looked at Mom, completely mortified, not knowing how to hold my father.

Well, I knew how to dance, but there was the problem, I couldn't just move my hands around my father's neck as I used to do with Keenan or a potential boyfriend.

Dad was as lost as me and Mom sighed loudly while rescuing us.

"Jeez! You two are as bad as each other! Jacob. Right hand on CC's waist, and you, kiddo, left arm on your father's shoulder. And you hold your other hand. Voila! 'Bout time! Come on, Seth, make your big sister dance a little!"

My dear uncle, who was laughing is ass off like the rest of the pack, as they saw us trying to pull ourselves out of this mess, didn't need coaxing and grabbed Mom's waist to make her waltz. As for Dad and I, we hadn't moved from where we were.

"Move your lazy ass, Black!" Mom ordered. "Show the kid what a wonderful dancer you are! You're putting the shame on her, there!"

_No, Ma' ... What you just did, that's the lamest thing on Earth ..._ I thought, feeling all eyes upon us.

For a brief moment, I thought I saw Dad blush, then he made us move a little.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance." he said.

"Mom taught me all the ballroom dancing, so that I wouldn't look silly if I had to go somewhere with the Cullens." I confessed, uncomfortable.

"Lee's always been foreknowing," he smiles, glancing at her. "And as far as I can see by the way you move, she was an excellent teacher ..."

"Have you ever danced with her?" I asked, to make conversation

" We danced at each bonfire we went since we were a couple. We even had our song..."

His eyes glistened when he spoke of it. It was the first time I heard him talk that much about their relationship. Everyone could feel all the love he felt for her, and that was as much funnier than depressing.

"Why did you stay with Renesmee, if you like Mom?" I blurted.

" Casey ... I did a lot of mistakes with Leah, and even with all good intentions on Earth, I've done it again while I had a second chance with her ... I went to tell Nessie that I wanted to stop everything between her and me, and I got caught up by the impregnation ... Again... I need to see you all the time if I don't want to feel the pull towards Ness. And when I came back, you no longer wanted to talk to me... It was the same when your mother was pregnant with you. With Leah, I am myself, I can enjoy being with my family and friends, but if I have to see Nessie just once, I must start all over again ..."

"You're saying that if you don't see her anymore, you ..."

" I could be free to share my life with those I really love, yes."

"Why don't you chase her away, then?" I insisted.

" Imprinting makes you do stupid things. I can't ask her to leave. I tried. Words don't come out of my mouth."

"Why don't you refuse to pick up the phone? Or to go to her when she calls you?"

"Imprinting ..."

"Why didn't you come join us in Minneapolis?"

"Your mother ..." he giggled. "She'd made it clear that she would never want to see me again. And I respected her wishes. I thought she hated me after the way I'd given up on her when she needed me the most. And when we finally got to talk ..."

"Don't waste your time, I already know what happened ..." I grimaced, trying to forget what I had seen that evening.

"You ... You know?" He stammered.

" All the Rez knows that you two have ..."

"Time to change partners!" Seth cut in playfully. "I want to dance with my niece!"

He gave us no time to react and grabbed me by the waist. As we started to dance, he burst out laughing.

"Your parents look like two idiots!"

I turned my head and screws stuck in the middle of the track.

"Who's clumsy, now?" I laughed to myself.

Mom gave me a dirty look and put her arms around Dad's neck, who was glowing literally.

"And here I thought that was shady to dance with my father, but seeing my parents dancing like... High school students ... It's even worse!" I whimpered.

"Oh, don't complain... I saw them doing a lot worse!" Seth grimaced.

"Me too!" I whined.

We slowly move towards them to hear their conversation. In case of something went wrong.

"You're beautiful, Lee ..." my father said.

"How nice!" She replied.

I rolled my eyes. _Sweet talk him Ma'! Flatter his ego!_

"You know," Dad started, "I didn't want to stay as long as-"

"I know... I heard your conversation with CC."

"So you know why I went-"

" I know you didn't come back right away." she replied dryly.

_Be nice! Don't pressure him!_

"I'm really sorry, Lee. But I meant what I said on the beach... I just need you to get there ..."

"What do you want me to do, huh?" She roared. "To come back there an play your secretary, so that you won't answer her damn phone calls ? You want me to threaten to cut off your balls if you're thinking about going to see her? You want Casey to do the same? This is not the life I want to live, Jacob. I need you to be there for us, and not the opposite. I don't want to be your warden. I want to be your wife!"

_Wow! She pulled out all the stops! Hats off!_

My father seemed to gather all the words she'd uttered.

"Holy. Shit!" Seth exclaimed, making me frown.

"What? What did yo- Holy Hell!"

They were kissing! My parents! Again! In front of everyone!

Well, there was no chance they'd give us a sex-ed lesson on the dance floor, but that was still embarrassing! I mean... Yeah! My parents were actually French-kissing in Son et Lumiere!

Mommy broke their kiss - finally - while remaining glued to him, and smiled. I had never seen her smiling so brightly, and honestly, seeing that was the best thing in the world.

"Jacob ... I have to tell you something..." she began.

"Go ahead. " he nodded, smiling warmly.

"I ... I am-"

"JACOB! WHAT THE HELL is going on?" Renesmee yelled as she came between them.

"Uh, Oh..." Seth whispered, petrified.

Judging by the meaningful look my mother was giving to the Ice Queen, identical to the deadly glare the latter was giving her, their explanations might be tougher than expected.

Phase Three : Epic Fail!


End file.
